WhitBlack death
by saselitrecon
Summary: The most deadlest man ever to live and kill haundreds of people him self in less then a year, Simo Häyhä, the worlds most deadlyest sniper and still is today, now 80 years later snipers are more deadly and still used, but not here, not were i am, and i know were i am, just 70 years early during the great war, nothing can save them from a bullet to the head, not even there aura


**weapons**  
 **Name: AWP**  
 **Action: Bolt action**  
 **round: 338 Lapua magnum**

 **Name: Windrunner M96**  
 **Action: bolt action**  
 **round: 50. BMG**

 **Name: WKW Wilk**  
 **Action: bolt action**  
 **round: 50. BMG**

 **Name: FN Ballista**  
 **Action: Bolt action**  
 **round: 7.62 NATO**

 **Name: CheyTac Intervention**  
 **Action: bolt action**  
 **round: 408 Cheyenne Tactical**

 **Name: FN P90**  
 **Action: Blowback**  
 **round: 5.7mm x 28mm**

 **Name: FN five-seven**  
 **Action: Delayed blowback**  
 **round: 5.7mm x 28mm**

 **Name FN SCAR**  
 **Action: short stroke gas-operated**  
 **round: 6.8 spc**

 **Name: Lee-Enfield MKIII**  
 **Action: bolt action**  
 **round: 303**

 **Name: G36**  
 **Action: short-stroke position rotating bolt**  
 **round: 5.56mm x 45mm**

 **Name: KRISS Vector**  
 **action: Delayed blowback, closed bolt**  
 **round: 45 ACP**

 **Name: H &K MK 23**  
 **action: short recoil**  
 **round: 45 ACP**

 **Name: Desert Eagle**  
 **action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt**  
 **round: 50 Action Express**

 **Name: SPAS-12**  
 **action: pump action**  
 **round: 12 gauge**

 **Name: MG42**  
 **action: Recoil-operated, roller-locked**  
 **round: 7.92mm x 57mm**

 **combat knife**  
 **kuriki**

* * *

it all started in Africa when i got to Remnant fighting huntsmen, huntress funas and grimm anything that triesto kill me realy, and fight for the right's for funa's but failed because, like captain America i was frozen with my landrover Wolf and guns, how did i get to Remnant?, honostly i have no idea one day i was driving through a forst until i was attacked by funas with spears, shot them all in the legs with the deagle and deamanded answer, i did and i was supprised and was not happy, i was told that the funas race was at war with the human kingdom's because of segragation , so i joined the funa's side, with my guns and landrover and becaume the equivalent to Simo Häyhä but in Remnant, i'm feard by everyone Vale, Mantal, Vacuo and Atlas, if word came out that i was in the area Atlas troops would immediately order a artillery barrage on suspected places i might be, they never got close from hitting me, and killed 954 confirmed kills in less then a year, i earned the name, i was named the black death beacuse most of my kill's were at night, and some were in the winter, i used the same tactics as Simo Häyhä during the winter exept for the no scope, it wasn't until i was chaced by 100 elite veteran Atlast hutsmean and huntress armed with Atlas most advance weapons they had, their mission is to kill me, they never did, they thought but the didn't and im still alive but in cryosleep for more then 80 years, and i'll tell you this, it was the best sleep in my life

* * *

 **present-day Beacon Academy**  
 **Ruby**  
it's only been a week since I got into Beacon, a lot of the subjects are a lot of fun and some that would actually kill you with boredom one subject, in particular, is the one were in now

''All right class we have a new subject for history and I'm sure that a lot of you will love this as much as I do'' said a man with messy green hair entering the room also known as Bartholomew Oobleck

''ah but teach we didn't even finish the battle of dusk?'' said a blond girl

''yes miss yang, but I may of discus the frontlines and the who was contributing in this battle, but it is this battle that got the attention of a certain man that was mostly known in history as the black death or the white death, now can anyone tell me who or what was the white or black death?''  
a hand was raised by a white-headed girl that was sitting next to yang

''yes miss Schnee''

''wasn't he the worlds most deadliest sniper ever recorded with a confirm kill's of 505?'' Weiss said

''yes miss Schee but there is a possibility of almost a thousand kills including Grimm''

anyone that wasn't paying attention we certainly were now

''It was during this battle that people first encountered him, most famous for shooting the daughter of the caption in charge of defending the town when Atlas forces attack'' Oobleck explain

''so he was on Atlas side'' said another girl sitting in between yang and Wisse with black hair and golden eyes

''no he wasn't actually''

now this confused a lot of the students some shot the person in charges daughter and isn't part of Atlas

''instead he was fighting for fauna's right's, he only shot the caption's daughter was to get her out of a hostage situation while she was being held by Atlas soldiers, what eyewitness said was she was shot into the shoulder went straight through her aura straight into her shoulder through her shoulder and into the Atlas soldiers heart, whatever round the black death used would be the most powerful dust round in all of Remnant considering he killed 232 elite veteran huntsmen and huntress's in one shot''

this is a surprise to everyone, they know guns can kill huntsmen and huntress's with dozen's of hit's but with one shot, there's simply no gun or round that can do it, even if there was it would be very heavy

''now tell me why do they call this man the whit or black death? anyone, no well to be simple no one really knows his real name, not even the one close to him, the name black death came from soldiers on the battlefield at night never saw were he was, never heard his shots, the nickname white death came from again from the soldiers during winter and like the name black death no one ever saw him, never revealing his position, no one has ever spotted him but one person, and when people asked what he looked like he said that he looked like a new type of Grimm, but instead of red glowing eye's he has green glowing eye's, and like his body he is black the same as a Grimm, people rarely ever see black death, but once he was in the battlefield you'll know he's there with huntsmen and huntress's dying left and right''

blake rais her hands again

''but Mr. Oobleck, it could have been anyone, how could anyone know it was this black or white death, it could have been anyone''

''That's the thing, Miss Blake, the black death had always had a way special way to kill his target, there are a few, one of them was for someone's head to explode, another is to go down instantly and the easiest way to figure out if it was him is to find broken pieces of lead inside the body instead of the usual dust crystal, now this is unusual, lead is a soft metal and can easily be deflected by aura, but somehow the black death managed to use something so easy to deflect to kill anything in one blow''

some of the students just gulp at this, some even were confused, and some were thinking on how this is possible  
''and it was no use in trying to make bullets with lead because it never works, we don't exactly know why, but whatever method he uses to create these weapons is really one of the deadliest ever known, and not even that...''

as Doctore Oobleck was about to say anything more the bell rang

''all right class that about doe's it now, get going to your next classes cause you're all ready late by a minute''

as student's left the class a certain group of students was talking about the subject they had previously

''that's crazy just to kill someone with one shot, I really wish that this black death actually gave his secret to his weapons, imagine the firepower on crescent rose'' the team leader said drooling on having so much firepower

''well I shouldn't be telling you this but the Schnee dust company has tried to make weapons like the black death for generations, they never even managed to create one that didn't turn out to be a cannon'' Weiss said

''ha, he can't be that tough, I could just beat him one on one'' yang exclaims

''you might, but if what the professor says is true then how fast can you go before you get him?'' Blake say's

'' I don't know, rush him and hit him hard'' Yang said

''well even if he's still here lot's hope not to get in contact with him'' Ruby said

* * *

 **probably somewhere in some winter wasteland**  
some where in a cold wast land some where on a cliff face, there in the ice, in the snow was a body in that ice and a couple of feet away was a vehicle in the open while parts of it was in the snow, staying there in the snow, at first you would think it would be all rusted, but no not one bit of rust was there seen on the vehicle, why is that, it's because there is dust that merged with the snow, wind dust for the breathing, fire dust for keeping a warm temperature, water for making the bloodstream active and somehow to keep the rust away from the landrover, but seconds later there were cracks on the ice were the body is, and then came out a hand breaking through the ice and then another until the ice covering the body broke off, and there was a man covered in blake body armor, and for the first time in almost 80 year's he said his first words

''JUSES FOCKING CHRIST IT'S COLD AS FUCK, AAAAHH IT WAS BAD IDEA AFTA ALL TO CRASH INTO THAT FOCKING MOUNTAIN, IM SO FOCKING GOING TO KILL THE BASTERDS THAT FUCKED WITH ME, IM GOING RUN THERE ASS'S OVER AND OVER AND OVER TILL THERE DEAD, IM GOING TO KILL THEM TILL THEIR DEAD, AND BURY THEM 85 FEET BELOW, WHY NOT 6 FEET INSTEAD OF 85 YOU ASK, CAUSE IT'S NOT ENOUGH, THEY DUG THEMSELVES A HOLE, A BIG FOCKING HOLE!''

the man yelled for some reason having a Scottish accent, and he was pissed, so pissed he actually would kill a lot of people, mabey more than a lot, he continued yelling and swearing for ten minutes before calming down

''great, now the hole focking land is a bloody snowy wast land, where's my landrover, I'm freezing like someone took a piss and that piss froze on to the dick in a couple of seconds''

searching around he spots the landrover not too far

''how the bloody hell did it not get covered in ice?, that's bull shit, fuck remnant CGI anime fuck logic, let's get the heater going and check my sweet baby's''

he started to walk towards the landrover and open the door hope in and closed it and turn the heater on and check on his weapons

''lets see, 324 rounds of 50 BMG, 98 rounds of 338 Lapua magnum, 480 rounds of 5.7, 150 of 5.56, 678 of 7.92 Mauser rounds, 98 rounds for 6.8 spc, 233 for 45 ACP 56 of 50 action express, 25 of 12 gauge, 14 303 rounds, 65 7.62 nato rounds, and 25 408 Cheyenne Tactical, not much for some but I'll take what I can, now time for some music'' picking up his Samsung galaxy pressing a random button the first thing that greets him is the time, date and year

''FOR FOCK SAKE'S, I DID A CAPTAIN AMERICA BULL SHIT, FUCK THIS SHIT, FUCK ANY GODS, FUCK THE UNIVERSE, THE MULTIVERSE AND DEFINITELY FUCK THE AUTHOR, IF YA HEARING ME I'LL BE AFTER YOUR ASS BOY!''

again he yells in anger and swear that would make a drunken Scotsmen gobsmacked, and not only that he managed to tic of a certain writer that would make this ass, the situation worse if he doesn't shut up

''but I suppose it's good, as long it's before the festival at Vale was it?, was it at Vale, oh I'll just ask directions to Beacon where ever the hell it is, and now ROAD MONTAGE!''

for some reason he pointed to a random direction and went that way, then he put the Indiana Jones theme song on and a map of Remnant appeared and started putting a red line randomly on the map

''it's not working, it alway's worked on movies, well let's take a long way, hope I'm not going to run out of oil before it's out, I wonder what Ozpin is doing after all these years''

Beacon Academy  
''ACHOO, 'snif' someone must be talking about me and have planes for me, usually, it's someone very dangerous, Salem must be up to something, but why now I never had it since the war?''

a man with white hair sipping on a cup of coffee while sitting on a chair said, and we all know him as Ozpin

''mabey it's that she's now pushing her plan's up now Ozpin''

a blond and mature woman said walking across the office

''true but i haven't had this feeling since the war and Salem wasn't the only dangerous person at the time, like HIM''  
Ozpin said synthesizing HIM

'' I don't know what your history is with him Ozpin, but whatever it is he got what came to him, and it's now all in the past''  
Glynda said, showing concern to an old friend, knowing his time during the war

''it was stressful times Glynda, a war that divided the kingdoms, the Grimm started to rise again, and a lot of my student's died most to that ''thing'', for once in my life he gave me more nightmares then Salen, even making some true''

Ozpin stared out the window thinking of the time during the war, about a man that's not human or fauna, not even a Grimm, no one know's his real name but everyone knows him as the black death, the feeling he had earlier felt like the same one he had when he first heard that name, and for once he was scared  
'' I just hope everything will go fine''

oh how wrong he is, in both good and bad

* * *

 **Menagerie**  
 **2 weeks later**  
 **Black or white death**  
somehow I landed in Menagerie and somehow got in Blake's hometown, while at the same time I'm getting strange looks from these people, why is a human getting strange looks instead of scared or angry looks from fauna's, a couple of reasons actually, one I put one of those hear clips with fox ears on, why fox ear's? because they're better than cat ear's, so they think I'm a fuana, and two i'm listing to earth music really loud, what song?, Nightcore Ievan Polkka, why that song?, one I'm originally Finnish but I got adopted by an American family that moved to Russia when I was 8, don't know much about my family but all I know is that my great-grandfather was Simo Häyhä, and two I like it, things were going fine until the landrover went dead

''OH FUCK NO, NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, YA BASTARD YA COULDN'T OF LASTED UNTIL WE GOT TO BEACON, BUT NOOOOO YOU HAD TO GIVE UP ON ME, WELL IM TELLING YA This, I GOT NO GAS SO WE CAN'T GO ON...''

''hey can you shut it there's kid's here man'' a fauna said right beside my door window

''Sorry I'm just out of gas so I got no way of moving'' I said

''ok I understand, need any help moving the car?'' he said

''YES, please oh god yes, please''

''very well, anything for a fellow fauna'' he smiled

''...your a white Fang member aren't you?'' i deadpan

'' I am, but we aren't what the media thinks of us to be''

''...that's what you think, but in reality, it's what they're actually doing, but a lot of other groups, as well as some humans, do it, but anyway's let's get to a ship so I can get to Beacon''

the guy got ticked but didn't show it but he did continue to help me with the land rover

''So you're wanting to become a hunter to fight Grimm?''

''oh no I got to piss off a few people, get a harem, and finish off some business with an old frienemy of mine, but I will apply but for my entertainment'' I said

the fauna was looking at me like someone that has no friend because he has BDMS fetish

''riiight'' he says slowly not sure on what to do

we continue walking until he ask's a question

''so why don't you by dust for your car instead of moving it? wouldn't it be easier''

''it would be if for a fact that this runs on crude oil, instead of dust'' I replied

''no dust but oil, interesting but why use another source of fuel?''

''have you seen the prices for dust mate, believe it or not i think that dust is a ridiculous main power source for everything, medical, weapons, power source, every fucking thing, if that happens there will be a very large consumption and these things don't grow back like plants so, what happens if people run out of dust, one dust companies will go bankrupt, two civil war breaks out and 3, finding new ways for medical supplies, weapons, and a new power source, and I mate have those means, my landrover uses crude oil, while my guns use gunpowder as a propellant''

''gunpowder? never heard of it, what is it and is it any good compared to dust''? he asks

''hell ya, so much better than dust, look I'll show you the bullet, here this is a 5.7mm x 28mm rounds, tiny isn't it'' I asked the guy  
''yes it is small but what doe's it have to do with it?''

''it's simple, while it doesn't look like it might kill a hunter, but it actually can in one shot if you aim it right''

''is that so'' he say's

hooked

''much more powerful too, there's also a secret to kill a hunter or huntress and it's to pass there Aura''

''please do tell''  
''Sure, it's the velocity, while dust rounds are fast, gunpowder rounds are faster, dust rounds are sub-sonic speed, while gunpowder is super-sonic speed, it's so fast that aura isn't fast enough to react to the bullet and it has so much force that it can rip off a chunk of flesh''

looking at the guy I saw him scheming something

''So how do you make gunpowder?''

'' I don't know how to make the formula for the current generation gunpowder, but I do know the first generation of gunpowder'' I smirked

''please do tell, I'm interested'' the fauna said

'and sinker'

''well it's called 75/15/10 meaning 75% potassium nitrate, 15% charcoal and 10% sulfur and that's about all'' I said

''well I'm sure the white fang will be glad that you shared something like this then, ah were here, now I must be going then'' he said

''ok then thanks for your help then, bye'' I said

''bye then''

I was smirking as hell right now, why the hell did you give him the formula to gunpowder, it's simple I gave him the idea of gunpowder, black gunpowder, what's so special about black gunpowder, it's the same formula for the gunpowder for muskets and flintlocks, it's three time's less powerful compared to modern gunpowder, gives you less ammo, and when ignited it release smoke all over the place giving you away, if this guy believes in what I said, he would try to make the gunpowder and realized that the gunpowder wasn't as good as the modern gunpowder, which will make me a bigger target by the white fang, this is my goal, I want the world of remnant to know that the black death is back, and the first way of doing this is to make a bigger target of my self that it's impossible to miss by just out of reach by a millimeter

'' I love it when people talk about me, welp off to Beacon''


End file.
